Speed Test
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Okay. Bad title. Bad summary coming. While running errands, DB is attacked and given a warning. A mysterious cheetah then moves into the Jade Palace. What do they have in common?
1. Speed Attack

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Okay. Well, I'm gonna be here with a co-host, but their identity is remaining a secret. And I will most likely be asking myself why I decided to let him be my co-host throughout the majority of this story. Some of you will know who he is by some things he does. Oh! Here he is. *a cotton candy cloud appears above my head and starts raining chocolate milk.* Thanks. I love chocolate milk. *I hold out a glass and fill it with milk. When I try to take a drink, the glass grows legs and kicks my nose then runs off after I drop it* Not cool man!**

**?: I'd say it is very 'cool'. *snow then covers the entire place and he begins laughing***

**Me: G-g-get r-rid o-off the sn-snow NOW!**

**?: very well. *snow turns into water***

**Me: Not what I meant. Now, get rid of the water without turning it into something else!**

**?: You're no fun. *Water dissappers***

**Joy: I like this guy!**

**Me: What are you doing here!?**

**Joy: I wanted to meet the co-host. Can I also co-host?**

**Me: Why not.**

**?: At least someone knows how to have fun.**

**Me: I'm just glad niether of you will be narrating. Otherwise, it would be filled with chaos or it would take one regular chapter just to say it is a sunny day all in one breath and so fast no one can read it. Alright enough babble. Would our mysterious co-host do the disclaimer.**

**?: He doesn't own anything except his plot and OCs. He also hasn't thought of a title at the time of typing this title, which would explain if the title sucks. TO THE STORY! *pie is thrown at the screen and is removed to show the starting scene***

The group walks into the kitchen to see DB eating a pie. Po reaches for the pie. "Where'd you get the pie?"

DB smacks his hand away. "I got it from the bunch that was thrown during the introduction. It was one of those left over. Though, they were reallly made as they were thrown, so how there were extras, who knows, course the mysterious co-host doesn't need to make sense." (A/N: ?:EXACTLY!)

Matthew face-palmed. "You're breaking the fourthwall this early in a story?" Matthew removed his hand. "You usually wait until at least the second chapter."

"I know. I had to explain the pie thing though."

"If you two are done breaking the fourth wall, I have some errands I need to be done in the Valley." The group turned to Shifu, who had just walked in. He held out a list that rolled out the door. "It is going to require DB, Matthew and Po."

DB sighed. "This is for putting pudding in your robes, isn't it?"

"And the mud on my toothbrush." He handed the list to DB before leaving.

"Come on guys."

"What about lunch!?" DB turned to Po and Mantis.

"Po. We can stop at yur dad's shop. Mantis, Tigress can cook. Remember, she's been learning from Po." DB then dragged Po out as Tigress got started on cooking.

**bottom of steps, a few minutes later**

The trio stepped off the last step when an explosion was heard from the palace. (A/N: Me: Did you do that? ?: Yes. It was just so boring, I had to do something. Don't worry. Nobody's hurt. It was a cheese explosion. Joy: YAY CHEESE!) "I hope nobody's hurt."

DB sighed at Po's statement. "Weren't you listening? It was a cheese explosion."

Matthew replied, "But, it doesn't mean nobody's hurt, even if he said they weren't."

"Whatever. Let's just get something to eat then we can get to work on the list. Who brought the money?" He recieved silence and blank stares from both of them. "We forgot to bring money?"

Po rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I thought you were going to grab it."

"I said one of you to grab it!"

Matthew sighed. "Well, we can go to one of my secret stashes. We just have to make sure nobody's looking."

"Alright. Po, you want to start the errends while we go get the money?"

"Sure. I'll do it so that it puts me closer to my dad's shop." Po took the list and ran off.

"Alright, let's get some money." The two took off in a jog towards one of his stashes. They got to an empty street. They began walking normally, but DB was a little more cautious. He put his hand on his sword. "Something seems off about this street."

Matthew shrugged. "It usually doesn't have many people walking through it."

"Yeah, but doesn't it at least have someone in it." DB's eyes darted back and forth with his ears twitching often.

"You're right. It is a little more empty than usual. Don;t know why, though." Just then, DB was struck by a blur and he was sent skidding across the street. He jumped up, only to be met by a barage of punches to his abdomen, before being kicked into a building and landing on his rump. He looked up, only to get his heck in between a sword with two blades.

"Well, this isn't how I expected my day to go." He took note that his assailant had a slender build, but still somewhat muscular. They were wearing a green shirt that covered their arms and a dark blue mask with matching pants and their feet were covered by what looked like tabi boots. He also noticed that one hand was on the sword with another somewhat hidden, but holding something in striking position. He also took note that with the speed they attacked, he wouldn't be able to attack without them stabbing him at least once. "Who taught you? Also, what do you want?"

His attacker let out a growl. They then spoke and they were obviously male, but their voice was a higher masculine voice. "I am here to deliver a message. My message, your death will be slow and painful." They then removed their sword and dashed off.

Matthew got to DB and knelt down. "What did they want?"

DB blinked a couple times. "That. Was a scary situation. They gave me a message that I would have a slow and painful death."

"I wonder who they were."

"I don't even know what species of animal they are. I'm guessing they are a feline of some sort by their build. We need to see if their are any new felines here." Matthew nodded and they headed off.

**Somewhere else in the Valley**

A cheetah walked through the streets, looking at a bag of gold in his hands. He was wearing sandals, dark blue pants and a matching shirt. He was headed for a resauraunt, when he noticed a family of bunnies wearing rags of clothing. He heard one of the children say, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

The cheetah closed his eyes and said to himself, "I know what that's like." He looked between the restauraunt and the family. He sighed. "I can go another day without food." He walked up to the family. "Excuse me." The parents turned to him and he knelt down. "I would like to give you this." He handed them the bag of gold.

When they opened the bag they gasped. The father began, "Sir, we can-" He stopped when he noticed the cheetah was gone. "Children, did you see where he went?" They all shook their heads.

In an alleyway not too far away, the cheetah smiled. A voice spoke from behind. "That was nice of you."

He turned quickly. He seen a panda. "How did you get in here so quietly?"

"Oh, I was just walking through to get to my dads shop when I seen you give that family a bag of coins." The cheetah's stomach growled. "How long has it been since you ate?"

"Three days."

"Woah. I couldn't imagine going three days without a meal. Would you like to eat at my dad's noodle shop with me and my two friends?"

"Sure. I'd like that. Afterwards, I can get back to what I was sent here to do." He said the last part to himself.

"Great! Let's go and wait for them." The two walked out, only to be ran into by Matthew and DB. Po looked up from the ground with DB getting up form his stomach. "What are you two in such a rush for?"

DB helped Po up. "Well, I was just attacked with a warning. But, that can be talked about over lunch. Who's your friend."

"Oh. Um. I never got your name."

The cheetah shook his head. "I'm Chee-lo." He then lifted his head up to see DB and he froze for a second, but DB wasn't paying him mind. He had face-palmed. "What's the matter?"

"I just realized that we forgot to grab money."

Mathew smirked. "Actually, I had grabbed the money just as you were hit. Luckily, I grabbed enough for six."

"What are we waiting for then!?" Po ran into his dad's noodle shop.

DB and Matthew entered behind him, and the cheetah entered last. _"This will be interesting."_

**?: Well, That is the chapter. Also, the author is a little... tied up at the moment, so Joy and I will be narrating now, but we won't take it too far.**

**Joy: Nopetty nope nope! Iwon'tgoonanincrediblylongexplanationofanythinglik eInormallywouldwithouttakingabreathandmakingitsooo olongthatnobodywouldreadI'mjustgoingtodoitlikethau thorwouldwithaspiceofmyownlittlethingjustlikethemy sterioushostisgoingtodo!**

**?: You are almost a carbon copy of someone from my dimension.**

**Joy: Duh! I was copied off of them! So, of course I would be. I just got a teensy bit of the author with me.**

**?: Well, since the author wants this, review. If there is anything crazy you want to hppen in the story that doesn't involve the plot line, let me know.**

***I burst out of a closet* Me: WHY!?**

**Joy: How'd you get out!?**

**Me: It might have something to do with the fact I was tied up by licorice.**

**?: Well, how about wires. *Wires come out of the closet and pull me back in. I scream for a little bit before they become muffled* He just had a sock stuck in his mouth.**


	2. New Resident

**?: Hello again. We are here to bring the fourth chapter of the story.**

**Joy: No. It's the second chapter.**

**?: Oh, why do we have to go in order? Going in order is boring.**

**Joy: But it doesn't make any sense if you don't go in order.**

**Me: And he doesn't like making sense.**

**?: How did you get out of there?**

**Me: The scout motto is be prepared. And the are to be prepred for everything. Now, to kick you out.**

**?: I don't think so. My new friend says otherwise. *water forms into a giant human shape***

**Me: Not cool, man. *I begin running from the water creature while the mysterious co-host laughs his head off***

**Joy: HAHAHAHA! This is so great! HAHAHA!**

**Me: Get to the story! Enjoy! I'm still going to narrate!**

The group of four sat down and gave their orders. "So, what happened?"

DB sighed. "Well, we were at the spot where Matthew's money was, and I was hit by a blur. I had jumped up to fight, but he struck faster than I could react. He threw near a hundred hits into my gut before he kicked me into a wall. But, what was most interesting was the combination of skills and weapons."

Chee-lo leaned in. "What do you mean?"

DB put his hand together and rubbed them a little before answering. "Well..His training had to be involved with ninja training because he had only one hand on his dual bladed sword, which he had me neck in between the blades, and that is meant to be a two-handed weapon. The other hand was held back, concealing- or appeared to caonceal- a weapon that he could have struck foreward with if I tried anything, which is why I didn't fight back at that point. That is a technique ninjas are taught when delivering a message to a possibly hostile recipient." Their food arrived at that point. "So, this person has been to Japan. But, he isn't from Japan. His movement was too unlike a ninja's, meaning he only had a little training."

"You got all that from one fight!?" Chee-lo's eyes widened.

"Ya." DB slowly began eating. "I made sure to learn the little betails about how ninjas fight. The only thing that has me concerned more than the weapons and technique is the speed that he had. I can only match it if I have righteous fury." DB then noticed Chee-lo's expression. "You see, whenever I feel righteous fury, flames will come to my hands and it will heal all wounds recieved prior to the righteous fury. All my natural abilities are enhanced as well. It is very helpful in a fight."

"I can believe it." Chee-lo leaned in some more. "anything else you can do?"

DB nodded. "Yes. I have the power of lightning, but I am trying to keep from using that, since I'm only able to use it a few times. There is other things I can normally do but I'm unable to do them for a little over a year now, and that is a whole other story that you don't need to worry about."

"I see." Chee-lo then noticed his bowl ws empty. "Well, I must get going now."

He got up to leave, but DB stopped him. "Wait." Chee-lo turned to him. "Do you have a place to go?"

"Yes."

DB's expression hardened. "don't lie to me." Chee-lo's eyes widened. "I have learned to read the smallest changes in a person's expression to tell when they are lying."

Chee-lo sighed. "Okay. I don't have a place to go."

"Would you like to live at the Jade Palace until you can get a place?"

"No. That's fine. I wouldn't want to be a burden." He shook his head and waved his hand.

"It won't be a problem." DB's expression had become one that was soft and held a smile. "I insist."

"You sure?"

"Ya. It'll be awesome!"

"I'm sure Master Shifu wouldn't have a problem with you living with us for a while. Niether would the students, as long as you don't snore."

Matthew snorted and said, "You may have a problem living there if you sleep past the gong. I still have pain from the last time I did it."

DB smirked. "I wouldn't throw him out of his room or throw water on him to make him hit a piece of metal. I did it to you since I knew you would be living there permanently. I'd wake him more gently."

Matthew deadpanned. "Let me guess. You drag him off his bed or play a horn right next to his ear when he oversleeps."

DB fake pouted. "Why'd you have to ruin the surprise!?" Then, a cotton candy cloud floated past DB. He took out a sai and put it into the cloud before he began eting it. "Why did the co-host have to put this in?" Chee-lo blinked. "Don't ask. Anyways. You gonna move in?"

"If you insist." He shrugged.

"GREAT!" DB's excitement made everyone jump back. "Here." He held out a note to Chee-lo. "Take this to Shifu. It explains how we invited you to the Jade PAlace for living there, just make sure you tell him it's temporary."

Matthew and Po stared at him. Matthew pointed to the letter. "Do..Do you randomly have letters with you about people coming to live in the Jade Palace at all times?"

"Yes." DB turned to Matthew. "Problem? Or do I not have to spar with you."

"I'mgood!"

DB smirked to Chee-lo, who took the letter. "No one wants to spar with me because I always beat them to a pulp."

"Thank you. I'll see you all later." Chee-lo left to the Jade Palace.

DB began walking out with Po and Matthew following. "We need to get these errands done."

"Yes you do." DB jumped slightly at the person speaking, only to find the soothsayer.

"Wow. You really have a knack for appearing out of nowhere."

She smirked. "Perhaps. Anyways. I must warn you to be careful who you trust and know that not all is as it seems." She then walked away.

"What do you thin she means by that?" Matthew and Po both turned to DB.

He shrugged. "I think she may finally be going senile. Let's get these jobs done."

**with Chee-lo**

"This is going to be beneficial, but I must now be careful about what I do, or else i may be found out. I'm surprised they trusted a compete stranger." He shook his head. "Gotta stay focused on the mission." He unrolled the letter and read it. He chuckled. "He truly was prepared for anything." He rolled it back up. He continued his climb. "How many steps does this have?"

"They don't call it the thousand steps for nothing." Chee-lo jumped at the voice. He turned to see a red panda. The red panda chuckled. "i must ask, why are you going to the Jade Palace?"

"Well, I met a coyote, a wolf, and a panda in the valley and they offered me a place to stay temporarily since I have no place to go. They assured me that a Master Shifu would give me a place to stay, just to give him this letter, "He held up the note, "and tell him it is just until I can have a place of my own."

"I see. So, do you assume them to be students of Master Shifu?"

"Well, the wolf and coyote, but I figured the panda to be a worker."

"What if I told you that the panda was one of the greatest warriors in the Jade Palace and has saved all of China on more than one occasion."

"I would call you crazy and think you got hit on the head a few too many times."

The two rrived at the top and immediately met a goose. "Oh, Master Shifu, I have a letter for you from the master's council."

"Thank you Zeng." Shifu took the letter and Chee-lo had his mouth gaping. Shifu smirked. "So, do you still think I've been hit on the head a few too many times?"

"Do I still get a bed even if I do?"

"Yes. On the roof." Chee-lo began to chuckle. "I am not joking." Chee-lo stopped laughing and stared at the master's stone face. "So, do you think I've been hit on the head too many times?"

"Notatall." He answered quickly ot get off the topic quickly.

Shifu chuckled. "Very well. I'll make sure the other's show you the palace grounds and show you where you sleep." Shifu walked off.

"One clever master." He shook his head.

**?: well. That didn't have much in it.**

**Me: Well...it is still..just starting. I've had enough excersice for the year.**

**Joy: No you haven't. You've only had enough for a few minutes.**

**Me: It's an expression.**

**Joy: You mean like happiness? OO! Or anger? How about sadness? Maybe JOY!?**

**?: I'm en-Joy-ing being around him.**

**Me: Heard that joke once. Not as funny the second time.**

**?: Well, that;s a bit rude. I think I'll just keep you from making any comments from now on. *my mouth disappeares***

**Joy: Hey, now we have free roam to do what we want! *I glare at them before pulling a lever and a keyboard pops up and I start typing***

**?: What is he doing?**

**Joy: He's using his author powers to make us do stuff against our will! it's going to be fun. *Joy imediately pulls out a katana* Now I will kill you to end the chapter.**

**?: Please, o great and powerful ninja warrior, I am just a wimpy being unable to comprehend your complete coolness. Please review while I beg for my life. *I begin to have muted laughter while I type***


	3. Training and Villains

**?: That was embarressing.**

**Me: Well, maybe that will teach you not to take away my mouth.**

**Joy: I loved it!**

**Me: You love just about everything. You are named Joy. You are DB's joy. So, you really can't be made upset.**

**Joy: Yeppity yep yep.**

**?: I'm sure I could change that.**

**Me: DB would be immune to your tactics unless you found his one weak point, but even that would be difficult for you to do anything. So, Joy is immune as well. If you tried what I thinking you're planning on trying, you'd get some shocking results. *Joy giggles* Pun intended.**

**?: Well, there's only one way to find out.**

**Me: i'm gonna start this before hand, Enjoy the story while I enjoy the mysterious co-host making a fool of himself behind the scenes.**

It was late afternoon and DB and Matthe returned. DB was carrying everything except one bag. "Matthew. Think you could take some of this stuff?"

"I could."

"You aren't going to, though, are you?"

"Nope." Matthew smirked as DB sighed. His face was hidden behind the mountain of stuff he was carrying. "You got it."

"Don't make me hurt you." Matthew just chuckled.

"We're getting close to some more steps."

"Matthew, why are you only carrying one bag?"

DB jumped, sending all the bags flying. DB quickly jumped to catch some things. Once he landed, he sighed. "Eggs are okay."

"Very good. Matthew, you will be in charge of getting all this cleaned up and to the pantry. DB, I want you to test the skills of the new arrival."

"Yes, Master Shifu."

DB and Shifu headed towards the training hall while Matthew worked on cleaning up the mess.

**Training hall, a few minutes later**

DB walked in to see Chee-lo ready to have his skills tested. DB lept to the opposite side of the ring from Chee-lo. "Let's see how good you are."

"Alright." Shifu snapped his fingers and Chee-lo moved in fast and was able to land a hit on DB. DB flipped away and smirked. He charged and slid under Chee-lo, tripping him. but, when he got to his feet, he was greeted with a foot to the face, followed by another to the gut, followed by a swift series of punches to the gut, putting him to the other side of the ring. DB got up and barely jumped over Chee-lo. Chee-lo sent a couple of hits to his face in quick succession. He then used his tail to pull one of DB's legs out from under him. He jumped up to deliver a downward strike, but he was met by DB's feet to his stomach, sending him upwards. DB stood up and as Chee-lo fell, he sent a fist to his face and threw him across the ring. Chee-lo stood again, but Shifu snapped his fingers. Chee-lo was breathing heavily.

"You have great speed and agility. But, you lack strength and endurance. Those are the only areas you struggle with. I will have Tigress and Matthew train you in those areas. You are free to go." Shfiu walked off.

DB turned to Chee-lo. "That was incredible speed. I was actually about to kick up my own speed to try to keep up with you. I wasn't prepared for that speed. I did expect some, but not that much. Question. You wouldn't happen to have any training with ninjas, would you?"

"I was trained by some monks." DB eyed him before nodding and walking off. Chee-lo sighed. "He's better than I was told."

**Courtyard, that evening**

DB and Wan were taking a nice stroll through the Palace grounds. DB had one arm wrapped round Wan while she had her head on his shoulder and his head on her head. The two smiled happily as they walked. But, it was interupted by DB being attacked by a blur. He skidded to a stop on his feet and barely blocked a strike from a dual bladed sword. He flipped over the attacker as his attacker threw his hand forward, just barely getting his tail. DB landed on his feet and tried attacking from behind, but his attacker had turned around quickly and kicked DB in the jaw, then hit him to the ground and put his sword the same way he had in the valley. DB growled. "Just remember, no one can save you from me." The attacker then jumped out of the palace grounds.

DB sat up as Wan came up to him. "This. Is. A problem." DB rubbed his neck. "I may not be able to stop his attacks, but I can defend myself from them."

Wan knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's your plan?"

"Ninja armor. I need to talk to Shifu."

"About what?" The two turned to see Shifu.

DB stood. "I was attacked here by the same person that attacked me in the Valley earlier today. The only way I can have a chance of defending myself is the ninja armor. But, I won't be able to do any training with it on."

"Your protection is the most important thing. Besides, you can train on the ironwood trees."

"Thank you, master."

DB imediatel put the armor on. Wan raised an eyebrow. "You were carrying that with you?"

"Yes. You never know when we'll get a call to go to the valley and I'm gonna need to have this on." DB opened up the mask and smiled. "At least I'll still be able to do this." He then pulled Wan into a kiss. They released and sighed happily.

"Just make sure to be in bed at curfew."

"Of course, master." Shifu smiled as he walked off.

**unknown location**

Two figures stand on the mountain looking through telescopes and kneeling on one knee. "It seems DB is now ready for the next attack."

"Yes. We need to change out our mercenary's weapons to be able to cut through the armor."

"Perhaps we can do it the next time either Wayward Son or Informant come and take their weapons."

"Their weapons can't cut it."

A person walked up behind them and tapped them on the shoulders. They turned to see someone's shadow. "I can help." He threw a sword in the ground. "That sword can cut the armor if swung at the right speeds. Too fast or too slow and it won't be able to cut through anything. Swing it at the right speed, nothing can stop it."

"How much do we owe you?"

A grin came on the figures face. "If you are able to kill DB, nothing. If you can't, it will have to be your heads on a plater." The figure then disappeared.

**Ming's prison**

Ming smiled. "Those two are going to kill DB for me. It will make everything so much easier. Didn't cost me anythign except some energy."

**Me: Okay. So, let's see here. There's the mysterious attacker, the two that hired him, and Ming who are all involved as antagonists. Things just got more difficult.**

**?: I would have just turned his armor into ballons or paper.**

**Me: But, Ming is unable to do that, espescially since she is in a completely different world. Even if she was in that one, she can only destroy and create wolves that turn into smoke when killed.**

**Joy: It's like having a fog machine if she creates enough and you kill themm all super-duper quickly! Also, I read the revised script!**

**Me: Don't give anything out or I'll have to revise it again so they don't know what's coming.**

**Joy: OKAY!**

**?: Well, I'd like to see the script. *a script appears before him* Hm. I think I'll make my own revisions. *He snaps his fingers* There, now read it.**

***I read it* Me: Put it back the way it is supposed to be or else I'll use my author powers againand make you dress in a tutu and act even more girly than last time. *I begin to grin evilly* Or I could call in your only friend and tell them about you being bad. You could lose your only friend.**

**?: You're no fun. *he snaps his finger again* Hope you're happy.**

**Me: I am actually.**

**Joy: So am I! Can I do the last part of the ending? CanICanICanI?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Joy: REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	4. Failed Armor

**Hello everyone. I know I haven't been updating recently, but the past few days have been hectic.**

**?: Yes, just make up any excuse you can.**

**Joy: It isn't an excuse if it's true. It's true, so it's not an excuse.**

**Me: Anyways... this is going to be my last chapter until the end of summer be-**

**?: You just love making the audience wait, don't you?**

**Me: No, I-**

**Joy: You interupted him before he could finish.**

**Me: Tha-**

**?: You just interupted him as well.**

**Me: Now-**

**Joy: I did!? I'm sorry!**

**Me: That-**

**?: That doesn't excuse the fact you did it.**

**Me: Cou-**

**Joy: You keep interupting him!**

**Me: Plea-**

**?: You do too!**

**Me: Jus-**

**Joy: I'm so sorry! I don't mean to interupt you.**

**Me: It-**

**?: But, sti-**

**Me: QUIET! *they both look at me* Thank you. Now, as I was saying before being rudely interupt multiple times, I will not continue until after summer because I'm going to be working at a summer camp for most of the summer. It is Saukenauk Scout Reservation(SSR) and Camp Eastman.**

**?: Why didn't you just say that in the beginning?**

**Joy: Because you interupted him, silly. Don't you remember?**

**Me: I'm gonna get this going before these two give me a headache. E-**

**?: ENJOY! Sorry. Couldn't resist interupting you again.**

The morning gong rang. "Good morning, master!"

"Good morning students. Eat breakfast and then train. That is all for today."

Shifu began to walk away, but Po stopped him by saying, "Uh, master. Why is DB wearing his ninja armor?"

Shifu turned to him. "Because of the recent attacks that have happened. He is hoping that the armor will help him in defending himself from the mysterious attacker. He will be training on the ironwood trees instead of with you in the training hall. Any other questions?" No one attempted. "Very well, I will be meditating if you need me." He walked off after that.

**Kitchen**

Everyone was sitting at the table, eating their noodles and talking about the attacks. Matthew was silent, deep in thought. Mantis spoke, saying, "So, why do you think they're attacking you?"

DB shook his head. "There could be many reasons. I've made plenty of enemies. Some because I led my ninjas to victory against their clan. Some because I made them a laughing stock in front of their friends, though that was just because they failed to stop me. Some just because they don't like my face. No joke."

Su noticed Matthew's thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking, Matthew?"

Matthew lifted his eyes from his bowl of noodles. "Huh?"

Everyone turned their attention to him. "I asked what you were thinking about."

"Oh. Well, it's just that..." He paused and shook his head before continuing. "It's just... the attacker doesn't seem to have anything personal against DB."

Wan furrowed her brows while DB raised an eyebrow. Tigress asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." He sighed. "It seems like they are being hired."

"Like a mercenary?"

"Exactly, Crane. I've seen how mercenaries act when they are just hired for a mission that they otherwise have no want to be there." He shook his head. "It seems like that is their only reason for attacking. Money. It can corrupt even the best of us."

DB turned to Chee-lo, who was rather quiet. "You've been rather quiet through out this meal. You've abviously been thinking about something."

Chee-lo seemed kind of nervous. "O-oh. I-it's nothing."

DB smirked slightly. "It doesn't matter. You can say anything."

"W-well, it's just that him saying money can corrupt even the best of us...it just, got me thinking."

DB nodded. "Have some experience with that sort of thing?"

"Sort of." He shook his heaad before taking another bite. "But, it's nothing to worry about." DB shrugged and the meal continued with conversation going in other directions.

**half an hour later**

Everyone was done and they were getting ready to leave, but DB stopped Chee-lo. "I'd like to have a private talk with you."

"Alright. I'll see you guys in a bit." After they had left, he turned to DB. "What is it?"

DB leaned backwards onto the counter and crossed his arms. "You seem to be hiding something from us. I know that there are times you need to keep secrets. "I just wanted you to know that you can let us know about any past problems. That's what friends do for each other."

Chee-lo blinked. "You mean, you think of me as a friend?"

DB chuckled a little. "Yes." He stepped away from the counter and put a hand on Chee-lo's shoulder. "Everyone here does." DB then walked away, leaving Chee-lo alone.

**Ironwood forest**

DB was hitting trees, leaping from one to another, practicing different moves on them, many things. He stopped to take a break. He was then hit into a tree. He got ready by drawing his katana. He seen his attacker, who just stood there with a new sword. "Nice sword." DB couldn't react fast enough, because in the blink of an eye, his attacker had disarmed him, put the sword in a tree and hit DB into a tree. "I'm so glad I have this armor."

"i'm just here to let you know that armor can't protect you against me, because of this sword."

"Oh, really?" DB honestly didn't believe it. His attacker ran forward with his great speed and sliced his armor and cut DB's stomach a little before kicking him in the gut, making him hit a tree. He got into a position he was now very used to. "Really? Why do you keep putting my head in between the two blades of you sword?"

"Because it's my signature thing." His attacker shook his head. "I was just letting you know you can't defend against me."

His attacker then ran off. DB looked at his armor. Luckily the cut in his stomach was very shallow. He took off the breastplate and bandaged his torso. He then put his breastplate back on and ran to Shifu.

**Dragon Grotto**

"Master Shifu!" Shifu turned around to see DB running in. "I have some bad news."

"What is that?" DB pointed to the cut in his armor. "I thought the armor was indestructable?"

DB shook his head. "It can take a beating and there wasn't supposed to be any sword available to cut it. But, my attacker had one that could. He must be really well financed to be able to have that."

"Do you have any other ideas to stop him?"

DB sighed, hung his head and shook it. "No." He then lifted his head and looked Shifu in the eyes. "But, I will think of something."

"I will also try to think of something."

"I'm going to let the others know about the attack and see if any of them have any ideas."

"Good idea. The more there are thinking about this, the more likely it is we will think of something. Also, is there any way to fix the armor?"

DB sighed. "I'll have to take a trip to Japan. But, that isn't important if he can cut right through it. I'll see you later." DB then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Training hall**

DB opened the doors and whistled to get everyone's attention. They all got away from what they were doing and stood in front of him. Wan was the first to ask, "What is it?" DB pointed to the cut in his armor again. Everyone gasped. "How did it happen?"

"Well, my attacker seems to have a sword that can cut through this. After we get him defeated, I'll get Informant to come and take this to Japan so it can be repaired. But, right now we need a plan for taking care of him until then."

"Well, couldn't you have the rest of the warriors surround you?" Everyone turned their attention to Chee-lo. "If he's a mercenary, and he is only after you, wouldn't he try to keep casualties to only you?"

Matthe took a deep breath. "Weeellll..." He slowly let it out, "It would really depend on his morals. Some would try to keep casualties low. Others would just kill whoever got in the way."

DB nodded in agreement. "I've seen both. Also, this mercenary would be able to leap over the others to hit me. He'd also be able to get me away without killing any of them. He'd just push them away, then push me away. He's good enough to do it, too. I was hoping we could come up with some sort of plan. To protect me from him, though, I would prefer a plan to defeat him. I'll need you all to try to think of something. I got nothing so far. I'm going back to training in the ironwood forest. You all try thinking while you train." DB left while thothers looked at each other with worried expressions before returning to training. Wan just kept looking in the direction DB ran off in.

**That evening, Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

Three figures were standing there. One was DB's attacker. "You need to kill him quick."

"I keep telling you, things need to be done my way. When I tried going out of my patern, it ended disastorously."

One of the others scoffed. "It seems you've already left the pattern."

"I haven't left it completely. Just..made more complicated."

"Look, our boss, and your employer, wants DB dead and fast! So, you need to get the pattern sped up or you will be the next one on our boss's hit list."

The mercenary pointed his dual-bladed sword at them. "I am _not_ someone you want against you. I have many people in the criminal underworld that owe me favors. I am also able to take out your boss with ease. So, tell your boss that I will get it done when I get it done. DB will be killed when I have finished my pattern for taking someone out."

The mercenary lowered his sword. The one he had pointed his sword at growled. "Fine! Just make sure he is killed!" The two non-mercenaries left. The mercenary sighed and lowered his head.

**Me: Well, who are those two? Who is the boss? Why is the mercenary so insistant on using his pattern? Why is Chee-lo so nervous?**

**?: Why do you keep on asking questions that you know the answer to, but the audience obviously doesn't?**

***Joy waves his hand frantically* Joy: OOO! OO! Pick me! Pick me! Pleeeaaaasssseee pick me!**

**?: Anyone? Anyone with the answer?**

**Joy: I have the answer! I know the answer! Pick me!**

**?: Fine. Joy? What's the answer?**

**Joy: It's because he doesn't really want the audience to answer. He's just asking questions that they might be asking so he can show them that he knows what they're thinking.**

**me: That's one possible answer. But, ya. All these questions will be answered by the end of this story.**

**?: Which is being put on hold because he is going to be working at two camps over the summer.**

**Me: Correct. So, I'll see you all after the summer. Have a great summer! And remember to re-**

**?: Review! Sorry. It is just so much fun to interupt you.**

***I give him a blank look* Me: Initiate opperation turn to stone.**

**?: What is this "opperation turn to stone" of which you spe- *they are cut off as they are turned to stone by a rainbow light***

**Me: That's what it is. I'll let you out when I come back from summer camp. * I walk out and turn the lights out***

**Joy: Oh! "Turn to Stone" I get it! *He begins laughing like crazy***


	5. Plan Succeeds? Somewhat

**Me: HEY! I'M BACK!**

**?: Oh joy of joys.**

**Me: We can do without your sarcasm.**

**JOY: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! *He hugs me* I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!**

**Me: Thank... You...Joy. I... can't... breath.**

***Joy releases* Joy: Sorry.**

**?: I really like him now.**

**Me: Well, now we can get the next chapter rolling.**

**Joy: ENJOY!**

The group of heros were sitting around a table discussing how to protect DB. DB was in his room. Matthew was sitting silently, thinking. Chee-lo was only listening to the discussion. Tigress was pacing. "None of what the mercenary is doing makes sense. He seems to be attacking randomly."

Matthew looked up at Tigress. "I think we've all noticed that."

Crane spoke up next. "We need to find out why he is doing what he's doing so we can figure out a plan against him."

"Maybe he just has a pattern that he goes through for killing someone." Everyone turned to Chee-lo. "Just throwing out an idea."

"That..actually makes sense." All attention now went to Matthew. "Well, think about it. Everybody has some sort of thing they always do. So, what if for the mercenary, his thing is always attacking like this."

DB came in with a small smile. "I have a plan that may help protect me." Everyone turned to him. "You see, I can carry my bow with me with an arrow ready at all times, and because of my trained ear, I can fire an arrow at the attacker whenever I hear him."

Chee-lo leaned forward. "But, from what you've said, he'd be able to dodge the arrow."

"Yes, but I'd be ready for the attack and be able to have at least a small chance of fighting back."

Chee-lo nodded. But, Matthew was still skeptical. "But, you still wouldn't be able to fight him. He's so much faster than you."

DB sighed. "I know. But, I was hoping to be able to at least injure him. Then, even if I were to be killed, you guys could stop him when he tries to get away." Everoyne gasped at his statement. "His goal is to kill me, so he'd try to kill me at some point."

"So. When are we going to go down to the Valley?"

DB smiled. "We can go shortly. I just need to stop by my room."

**down in the Valley, a few minutes later**

The group consisted of Po, Tigress, Matthew, the Wu Sisters, and Monkey. DB was walking slightly in front of them with his ears twitching. The others were also on edge. They never even paid the villagers any attention. Without warning, DB quickly turned towards his left, got on his knee and fired an arrow into an alleyway. The mercenary jumped out of the alleyway. DB was slightly surprised. He drew his sword. Everyone was then surprised by him being kicked. Whoever kicked him, landed in the alleyway. They then came out, revealing themselves to be Wayward Son. "Well, that was unexpected."

"I'll say. Good work with going through on the plan. Now, let's finish him." The two turned to the mercenary. "Let's do this."

The mercenary stood up and drew his dual bladed sword. "This wasn't expected to happen." He then charged directly at DB, who braced for impact that occured a few seconds later. He slid a couple feet. Before the mercenary could continue, he was quickly hit by Wayward Son.

"I'm glad I thought of this." DB and Wayward Son charged together, but only struck the wall because the mercenary had flipped out of the way. They turned as he landed. He then just threw his sword, still getting it around DB's neck and into the wall. He then ran off. "Well, he was definently not expecting you."

"No, he wasn't."

The group walked up. Tigress crossed her arms. "Why did you not tell us about this part of your plan?"

"I wanted a surprise for you. Though, he surprised us." Everyone except Wayward Son gave him a confused look. DB took the sword off of him. "Well." DB looked up and put his hands together. "You see...He had jumped up, which is not his style, so it seemed like he was going to have this be the last fight. He was stopped by Wayward Son, but he should have continued to fight until he died or killed me or he was too weakened to fight anymore. Not run off." DB shook his head. "He may plan something else."

Wayward Son nodded. "It is very possible. What it is, I'm not sure."

His next strike came soon, because he came running in at DB. Since he was lined up with Wayward Son, they were both sent into a wall. They recovered, but not fast enough, because the mercenary grabbed his sword and stabbed DB's right arm, causing him to scream in pain. He then pulled his sword out and kicked DB in the jaw after knocking him back onto the ground. He then kicked Wayward Son upwards and threw a spear at him, hitting him. He then fell down. DB kicked the mercenary all the way to the steps. The two ran at each other, but DB was cut off gaurd by the mercenary lowering himself and hitting DB in the gut. DB actually recovered enough to knock the mercenary onto the ground, but he knocked DB off his feet and tried stabbing him, but DB got away. The mercenary then kicked DB in the head, then the jaw. He then just ran off. DB got up and ran to Wayward Son. "Are you alright?"

Wayward Son sat up. "Ya. Barely missed vital organs, but I can't help you anymore. I'll be going to our dimension."

"Good idea. Take care." Wayward Son then left. DB then shook his head. "Well. This was interesting."

"Shouldn't we worry about your arm?" DB looked down and nodded. He took out a cloth and put it on his arm.

"Let's get back up to the Palace."

**Someplace in the woods, that night**

The two employers and the mercenary were gathered around a fire. "You are not doing as good as you said you would."

"I wasn't expecting them to bring in the second guy!"

"Is that really what the problem was?" The second one came forward. "Or was it your emotions?"

The mercenary backed up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The first one chuckled. "I think you know what he means."

"Emotions have never and will never change how efficiently I work."

"It better not. Becuase, if not, you have to give us back the money we gave and we all know it is impossible. So, you'll be killed." The two began laughing. "Now. You have forty-eight hours. By that time, either DB dies, or you do. Got it!?" The mercenary didn't answer, just looked down. "I said, Do you got it!?"

"Ya. I. I got it." He nodded.

"Good. I expect to see DB's head in a bag within that time." The two employers left while the mercenary sat down and looked into the fire.

"Why does it have to be so different for this one than the others?" A tear ran down his face. "Well. Guess I have to finish it soon." He then ran off.

A figure in the trees spoke out loud, "I need to warn DB." As he began to leave, he was attacked by the mercenary. The fire revealed the figure to be Informant. "Not good."

"You aren't warning anyone." Informant just threw his katana to the mercenary's feet. "Why'd you throw that there?"

"I surrender." The mercenary sighed and lowered his weapon.

"Alright then." He grabbed Informant's arm. "You aren't making this whole assassination any easier."

Informant turned to him. "I know that sometimes it is hard to do a mission. With those, you need to ask yourself a few questions. Does it go against your morals? If it does, which is more important? Your morals, or the reward? Let's go."

The mercenary sighed. "Very well." The two walked off.

**Jade Palace**

The warriors were all in their rooms. DB was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He sighed, because the whole thing with the mercenary didn't make sense. Wan walked in quietly. "Yes, I'm still thinking about the thing with the mercenary."

"Why are you so concerned with it?"

DB sighed. "It's because it doesn't make any sense." He sat up and motioned for Wan to sit next to him. She did so. "He seems like sometimes he is a cold blooded killer, while other times, it seems he doesn't want to kill me. It is like he is conflicted."

"So...he is a mercenary with a heart?"

DB snorted at that. "Ya. You could say that. It is almost as though he knows me. He doesn't want to kill me, but then again he does. It seems he is doing it because of some reward, but he is beginning to think the reward may not be worth it."

"Well, let's just sleep on it."

DB scoffed. "Sleep? How can I sleep knowing he can get in here while everyone is awake? He could come in at any time and kill me in my sleep!"

"But, if he is as you say, wouldn't he want to be caught in remorse?"

DB sighed. "I know, but it's just getting to me is all."

Wan smiled. "What if I were to stay in your room tonight to help you sleep?"

"Really?"

"Really. Anything to help you. Besides. It may give you an example of the future." DB smiled at that.

"Alright."

**Me: That ends it.**

**?: Yes and you took long enough.**

**Joy: He didn't work on this for a while.**

**Me: Ya. I was actually having trouble being able to write this. I had started it one day, then saved it planning to work on it the next day, but instead I began working on the next chapter for my one-shot series.**

**Joy: Ya! It is really, really, really, really long! He's worked on it many days and it still isn't done.**

**?: How many words is it?**

**Me: i'm not sure, but it currently takes up over fifty-four kilobytes of space.**

**Joy: Ya. That is a lot for a fanfic. Well, one chapter anyways. Even a multi-chapter fan-fic would be a lot with that.**

**?: I wouldn't know. I don't have a computer.**

**Me: But you could make one with a single thought.**

**?: And send you to the moon with the same thought.**

**Me: Wait. What? *I get snet through the ceiling***

**?: Well, since his head is in the clouds right now, we'll close out.**

**Joy: REVIEW!**

**?: Make sure it isn't mean.**

**Joy: Or chaotic! We have enough of that here!**

**?: I though you loved it?**

**Joy: I do love the chaos! But, we don't need any more.**

**?: Really?**

**Joy: No. But, who says we can't have more!**

**?: Now you sound like you! What do you want?**

**Joy: A PILE OF CANDY THAT FORMS INTO A GIANT MONSTER THAT I MUST DEFEAT!**

**?: Alright. *he snaps his fingers, and it appears* Have fun. *he flashes out and Joy attacks the monster***


	6. Enemy Revealed

**Joy: HI EVERYONE!**

**?: Greetings. The author is still visiting the moon.**

**Joy: I hope he's enjoying it.**

**?: Anyway's, we are going to continue the story without him.**

**Younger DB: I am going to narrate.**

**?: Where did you come from?**

**Younger DB: Well, I just came in from the past. I'm just here to make sure you don't do anything you aren't supposed to. I'm gonna make sure to narrate as the author would want.**

**?: If I say no?**

***Younger DB grins* Younger DB: The author has granted me author powers, so I could easily make you do embarrasing things.**

**?: What if I send you to the moon as well?**

**Younger DB: I can fly.**

**?: Very well. Narrate away.**

**Joy: ENJOY AUDIENCE!**

The morning gong rang, and everyone's door opened, except DB's and Wan's. Shifu turned to Matthew and nodded. Matthew grinned. Everyone watched with anticipation. He crept up to DB's door and slowly slid it open and tip-toed in. A few seconds later, he was kicked out. DB and Wan walked out, both blushing. Shifu only raised an eyebrow. "I had trouble sleeping. So, Wan agreed to stay the night with me. Also, Monkey and Mantis, get your minds out of the gutter. We did not do anything."

"Riiight." Monkey and Mantis snickered...until daggers landed next to their feet. They jumped and shut up.

"Right. We will be training today. We will also try to come up with something to defeat the mercenary."

"Master Shifu." Everyone turned their attention to DB. "I was wondering if I could possibly not train." Shifu raised another eyebrow. "I was wanting to use the time for coming up with a plan."

"Alright. Let's go get breakfast"

**kitchen, a few minutes later**

Po had cooked some noodles, DB was about to take a bite, when he yelled, "STOP!" Everyone paused. DB sniffed his noodles. "No one eat your noodles. One of the ingrediants was replaced with poison." Everyone looked down at their noodles. DB stood up and went to the spice cabinet. After a few minutes of rumaging and looking at different spices- and smelling them- he pulled out one of them. "This is the one. It is a poison that ninjas commonly use. I only noticed the smell because I had been recently making some for the ninjas. About twelve ounces went missing. I'm guessing this is where it went. It kills quickly."

"But, I thought you said the mercenary wouldn't try to get extra casualties."

DB nodded. "I think he may have been put on a deadline. Emphasis on 'dead'. I'm guessing, if he doesn't kill me, he is going to be killed." Everyone was silent. "Po. Fix up another batch of noodles. Skip these." Po simply nodded and got to work.

**Training hall**

Everyone was training, except DB, who was sitting on the sidelines. He let out a breath and closed his eyes and entered his mind.

_DB's mind_

_DB was standing in the group of the different parts of his mind. "Well, any of you have an idea?"_

_Logic raised his hand. Intellect just answered, "We might be able to make an armor-"_

_"He has a sword that can cut through any armor, remember?"_

_"Oh. Right."_

_"Any other ideas?"_

_Again, Logic tried to answer, but Joy cut him off_(A/N: Joy: I'M IN THE STORY! Younger DB: Yes. Now, get back in the story)._"Maybe we could offer him candy! Or cupcakes! Or even regular cake! Or throw him a party! Or-" DB covered his mouth._

_"Logic. What's your plan?"_

_"Well...It actually involves Joy. And your favorite drink."_

_DB's eyes widened. "You serious? You have got to be joking."_

_"Not at all. If you don't want him to drink it, give him something else."_

_"You're serious? You want to risk the safety of the entire dimension!?"_

_Logic deadpanned. "It is not a threat to the entire dimension."_

_Intellect nodded. "Just a threat to all of China."_

_Logic reluctantly nodded. "Ya."_

_DB sighed. "Do we have any better ideas?" No one answered. "Guess we're stuck with that. If anyone dies, I'm gonna kill you Logic." DB then left._

_Real world_

DB's eyes snapped open. He sighed. Chee-lo walked up to him. "Come up with a plan?"

"Yes. But not one I like."

"Why not?" Chee-lo tilted his head.

"Because it could threaten all of China."

"Why would you keep that plan!?"

DB sighed. "We don't have any better plans. I wish we had a better one." He chuckled slightly. "At least the mercenary won't be able to kill me. Well, I'm gonna go get the plan started." DB got up and began to leave. "I'm going to ask Shifu if he has a better plan. If not, we better hope China isn't destroyed." DB then walked out.

**The next day**

The residence of the Jade Palace had walked down to the valley all because they were curious as to what DB's plan was. DB's ears perked up. He lifted his head and seen the mercenary standing just down the street. The residence realized the stare-down going on. They backed away and watched. DB shouted down. "I'm guessing you came to kill me?"

"Yep. Your death will come today."

In a blur, the mercenary ran down and was at DB in the blink of an eye, but his attack was stopped. He blinked to process what happened and what was happening. He noticed a person that looked like DB with curly fur and was shaking while holding up a katana. They also had a huge grin across their face. "I'd like you to meet Joy. He is my, well, joy. He is currently on a sugar high. Combined with coffee." Joy then began to speak incredibly fast, but no one could even tell what he was saying. "Ya. Normally you can understand some parts of what he says. Anyways. Joy, beat him." Joy said something and then hit the mercenary, sending him down the street.

The mercenary stood up, only for the beat down to begin. Joy hit him, and they began bouncing all around the street incredibly fast. DB simply followed them with his eyes, a stoic expression never leaving his face. To the naked eye, it just looked like a series of blurs. But, in extreme slow motion, you can see what was really happening. Let us look at one of those times. Joy flips the mercenary over his shoulder, hits him on the ground, gets on his back and does the hokey-pokey, slaps him silly, kicks his face, slices a cut in his arm with his katana, turns his mask around, and throws the mercenary's sword away. DB caught the rapidly thrown sword. That was all done in less than a micro-second. Everyone tried to keep up with them, but they were struggling. Finally, the mercenary was hit down into a wall. His clothes were torn. He was bleeding and many of the torn places showed a bruise of some sort. Joy stopped at DB. DB began walking past. "Joy. I want you to run around the world until the sugar rush has died off. If something is in your way, go over it." Joy spoke, then left, making a huge gust of wind. "Now to find out who this is." Another gust of wind came past. "There goes Joy."

The warriors had almost been blown of their feet. "How can he do that?"

DB shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care." Joy ran past again. "I stopped trying to figure him out a while ago." He walked up to the mercenary and removed the mask. He gasped at who it was. "You?"

The warriors all gasped. It was Chee-lo. He looked down and sighed. "Yes. It's me. You may kill me now."

DB shook his head. "i'm not going to." Before he could continue, Chee-lo kicked him in the face and onto the ground, then ran off. DB just looked at where Chee-lo ran off to. "I don't believe it. It does make sense, though. He was never around when the mercenary attacked. It also shows how he knew of my armor." He shook his head and looked down. "I shoulda known. I shoulda known." DB picked himself off the ground.

Joy stopped right in front of DB. "Okay. My sugar rush is gone." He then climbed into DB's ear. DB continued to walk up the steps to the Jade Palace.

**That night, unknown location**

A still badly beaten Chee-lo is glaring at the two people that hired him. "You failed us."

"You know what that means?"

"Yes. I do."

A fourth voice called out, "Ya. It means I get to beat ya both senseless." They all turned to the voice. Two eyese were shown threw a bush. Stepping out of the bush was DB. "But, I'll let you have a chance to tell me why you want me dead."

Chee-lo blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

DB smirked. "I couldn't let these goons kill my _friend_." He intentionally put emphasis on the last word.

"You still consider me a friend? After wht I did?"

DB shrugged. "Ya. Wouldn't be the dumbest thing I ever did, if you attack me. I mean, I actually went and rescued an enemy from one of the most deadly situations."

The two employers had gaping mouths. "You are really dumb."

DB smirked. "No. I just know when I should do something. Such as, bring his sword." DB held out Chee-lo's sword. "Figured you'd want this back." Chee-lo took it.

The two employers chuckled. "Seems as though you're dead now."

"No, he's not." The two employers turned towards Chee-lo. "Unless you're able to kill both him and me." He unsheathed his dual bladed sword.

"I took the liberty of sharpening it some."

"Thanks."

The two employers growled. "Big mistake." They stepped out of the shadows. One was a tiger. The other was a wolf. A female wolf, but a male's voice.

DB blinked. "You're a female!?" He was shocked. "You sounded like a guy."

Chee-lo chuckled. "I thought the same thing."

DB shook off his shock. "Well, let's get this over with." Before the fight began, though, a familiar event happened. Smoke formed into wolves. DB's eyes widened. "I see you're working with Ming."

"Who?"

"Ming. She's the one that creates those wolves."

The two employers nodded. "So that's who gave us the sword. We'll have to thank her."

"You will once you are all three dead." They all got ready for an intense fight. DB turned towards the audience and smiled. "Cue cliff-hanger."

**Younger DB: Well, there you go. One or two chapters to go. Depending on how the next one goes.**

**?: And I already miss Joy being here. Why did he have to be a part of this story?**

**Younger DB: Because he was needed.**

***I come in on a jetpack* Me: And I am back from the moon. That is actually a great view.**

**Younger DB: Where'd you get the jetpack?**

***I remove the jetpack* Me: I met a guy on there who didn't need it.**

**Younger DB: Oh. That's nice.**

**Me: Alright. Guys. I've been having trouble writing this. I need reviews so I can be motivated to write.**

**?: Yes. Otherwise, I'll be stuck here for longer than nesseccary. If Joy were here, I'd be happier. But, if I could spread a little chaos, I'd really enjoy being here.**

**Me: When we're not on camera, you can basically do as you wish as long as I don't get physically injured and you put everything back to normal before being put on camera.**

**?: Really!?**

**Me: Ya. I really don't care as long as the audience doesn't see.**

**Younger DB: Let loose the chaos. Not good.**

**?: I've been holding in so much.**

**Me: Well, let's get this ending done. Review so I can write more. Release the chaos!**


	7. Defeat, Reasons, and New Purpose

**Me: Hey guys. Um, our chaotic friend kind of didn't *I duck under a flying book* clean up his mess, so this is the only area that isn't messed up. Anyw- NOT THE CONTROL PANELS! Oh. That isn't as bad as I thought it would be. They're just forming a conga line. Anyways. I had a hard time finding inspiration to write this, espescially without any reviews. *I get coiled up by wires* KILL THESE WIRES!**

**Joy: Hehe. You made a pun. They're electrical wires. He can kill them in two ways. *He bursts out laughing***

**Me: Aren't you supposed to be drowning in chocolate milk!?**

**Joy: That was uncalled for! *He still has a smile***

**Me: I know, I know. I'm just a little stressed with the chaos not being taken down when I said. I gave this guy an inch, and he took a mile. LITERALLY! I gave him the first inch from a ruler and he turned it into a mile long ruler!**

**?: Oh! I haven't had this much fun in a long time.**

**Me: Great. too bad you didn't clean it up when I said. Let's get to the story.**

DB and Chee-lo looked towards each other, then to their enemies. DB then did one of the strangest things Chee-lo had ever seen. He began talking out of sync with his mouth, like one of those old animes. "You will now face death by the end of our blades."

Everyone looked at him. Chee-lo was the one to ask what was on all their minds. "How did you do that!?"

DB simply smiled and continued speaking out of sync. "Practice. Hard to do, but so worth it to see people's reactions. I was once called a witch for it."

Chee-lo just shook his head. "I don't understand you. Why would you even do that?"

"Because, it's a good way to distract your enemies." Before anyone could register his words, he lunged at the tiger. The tiger was hit into a tree. He growled. DB was about to strike again, when the wolves jumped at him.

Chee-lo was quick to attack after DB. He took the female wolf off her feet. He picked her up and threw her, ran, delivered several quick hits to her stomach, then hit her away. He was then kicked by a couple of wolves. They lunged again, but hit nothing. He kicked them from behind, making them hit a tree and disappear. He then barely dodged a slice at his back, his leg got grazed when he lept, though. His scream drew DB's attention, who quickly threw a knife at that smoke wolf, causing them to disappear mid-strike. DB kicked a couple of wolves before rushing to Chee-lo's aid. "How bad is it?"

"I can still fight, but I'm gonna be slowed down. How many of these are there?"

"Depends on if Ming can send anymore. If not, we got about forty-three left. If so, we have until she can no longer send anymore. Which could take a while."

"Well. That's disheartening. I don't think I can fight long enough to take all these out."

"Can you fight and defeat your bosses?"

"I should."

"Good. I'll take care of the wolves. They want me anyways." DB then turned towards the slowly approaching wolves. "Hey, stink-clouds. Come get me. I know it's me you want." They charged at him, and smirked. "Been a while since I've had this good of training." He charged at them and sliced two of them.

Chee-lo ran off to find one of his bosses. He found the tiger first, who was getting up. "Ready to pay for your crimes?" Chee-lo readied his blade.

"Me? Pay for my crimes? HA! Do you even know anything about that coyote?"

"I know enough to know that he has a pure heart, unlike you."

The tiger growled. "My boss wanted the coyote defeated because he is a threat to things greater than you know! My boss showed me the truth to it all. My boss even tried to stop one of his plots, only to be defeated by the coyote."

"I'm sure he was just filling your head with lies."

"DO NOT call my boss a lier!" The tiger lunged. Chee-lo easily side-stepped, blocked a strike from the tiger's blade, slid under their locked blades, and delivered a kick to his face. The tiger staggered backwards. Chee-lo charged, intending to sink his blades into the tiger's gut, but he was kicked from the side by the wolf. He turned to see both his former bosses, ready to take him down. "Now, to kill you."

"One question. Who is your boss?"

The female wolf chuckled. "You beat us, we'll tell you. So, i guess you'll never know." They both charged at him. The tiger jumped. He slid under him, and spun around the wolf, and delivered a kick to her back. He jumped off her back, then flipped onto his feet. He got his sword into a fighting position. The three charged.

DB was hit backwards into a tree. The wolves had been harder than he thought. Mainly because they had learned a new trick. A wolf sent a shadow tentacle to DB, who blocked the attack with his sword. He climbed onto the tree, and stood perpendiculer to the trunk, ready to fight any wolves that came up. He quickly turned around, slicing a wolf that had teleported behind him, another trick they had learned. As he turned back around, he threw down five knives, each of them taking one out. He ran down the trunk and locked blades with a wolf, then sliced with the climbing things on his foot. (A/N: I forgot what they're called and I'm too lazy to look it up right now.) The wolf let go, making it fall, conviniently, onto a sword. DB smiled, then remembered how many were left and frowned. "Now I wish I would have taken the two bosses."

Chee-lo was hit into another tree, which knocked it over. He fell down. His face had recieved some bruises. He also had a chunk takne out of his ear and a bloodied nose. He had cuts covering his body. His former bosses weren't faring much better. The wolf was unable to use her right arm. Her nose was obviously broken. Her left ear was completely gone. She had cuts, as well. Her tail was also missing a few patches of fur. The tiger was walking with a limp, his tail had been broken, so it was dragging along the ground, the skin across his nose had also been taken out, and he had a cut across one of his eyes. He had the worst of it. Chee-lo stumbled to his feet. He let a small knife slide into his hand. He lunged at the female wolf. She blocked his attack, he spun down under her and sunk the knife into the tiger's throat, then promptly pulled it out. The tiger soon fell down, lifeless. Now, it was one-on-one.

DB flipper over another attack. He was beaten pretty badly. He had a cut in his knee, though it didn't seem to hinder his movement. He also had a blackened eye, his shirt was gone, his pants were torn in several places. He had a big cut in his shoulder. He decided to try something risky. He pulled out two axes, and threw them, missing the wolves. One chuckled. "You missed."

"Wasn't aiming for you." The wolf looked at him questioningly, but then turned around to see two trees falling down and landing on a good chunk of the wolves. Only ten were left now. They all glared at DB. He shot an arrow, taking out one. He then charged. He hit the closest one with his bow, he dudcked under the sword of another, he piced up his arrow, and stuck it into the eye of one of the wolves, making it disappear. He jumped and threw a knife, but the wolf dodged. He landed, and got a cut in his side, but not bad enough to be lethal. He quickly took out his naginata, and hit the wolf with the blunt end. He then sliced the wolf in half. The last seven were surrounding him, all ready to kill. He quicly glanced around. He noticed his missing katana in a tree. He dropped through a portal that dropped him right above his sword, which he grabbed, fell through another portal and took out another wolf, flipped up and sunk his sword into another, landed and spun, taking out two more. Only three left. The all lunged at him, but he ducked. He grabbed one, and sunk a small knife into his back. The wolf didn't disappear, but DB was hoping for that. He lifted the wolf up, partially using the knife, and hit another wolf with him, knocking both of them down. He then sunk his katan into both of them. He then turned to the last one, which simply disappeared as DB looked at it.

Chee-lo and the wolf were on their last leg. Chee-lo charged and successgully got her neck in between the two blades, but he continued running, choking her. He finally came to a stop, sinking the sword into a tree. Before she could do anything, DB showed up and tied her hands behind the tree. Chee-lo and DB were breathing heavily. "So. Take out all the wolves?"

DB nodded. "Ya. Take out the tiger?"

Chee-lo nodded. "Ya. I captured her so I could find out who their boss is. He's obviously faced you before and lost."

"Well, that's not a short list." DB chuckled.

The wolf growled. "Yes. You've also defeated him fairly recently."

"Well, who is it?"

"He said his full name is Allahboam."

DB's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no."

Chee-lo tunred towards DB. "Those are tow words I never wanted to hear from your mouth. Who is this guy?"

DB took in a deep breath. "He is someone that was able to defeat all the Jade Palace residence, Wayward Son, Informant, and eight others you haven't met yet. Three are my enemies. Anyway, we were finally able to defeat him with something that you'd have to see to believe. But, he should be dead. We decapitated him! We even did some slicing up on his body!"

Chee-lo was now very confused. "Woah, woah, woah. You're telling me he beat all of you, then you beat him because of some unbelieveable feat and cut of his head AND cut him into pieces, but now he's back!?"

"Yep. But, I wouldn't nesseccarily believe her. Her bos may have lied about the name. But, we can't be too sure."

The wolf then laughed slightly. "Ya know. Our boss said that if you were to find us, we wouldn't stand a chance. Guess he was right. He also lied to the tiger. But, he told me the truth. He said he wanted to kill you so that he could easily destroy your dimension. He also said he wouldn't be fighting you for a long time." Then, an orange portal opened behind her, and she was gone.

"Well, at least I'm safe. For now." DB sighed. "I just wish I knew when he'd be attacking."

Chee-lo put a hand on DB's shoulder. "We'll be ready for him when he comes. Now, I gotta go."

DB stopped him as he turned to leave. "Where are you heading?"

"Well, anywhere but here. I mean, I doubt I'd be welcomed back into the Jade Palace after what I did."

DB simply smiled. "You will be. We just want to know why."

"It was money." Chee-lo turned his eyes towards the ground. "I had been an assassin for years, making sure to only be hired for jobs where the person truly deserved it. But, I ran into a rough patch, and the only jobs coming my way were the dirty ones. So, I started taking them. This job happened to come my way. I accepted, having become quite numb to my conscience. So, I figured it would be a normal job. Psyche you out for a while, kill you after you were insanely nervous. But, when I had ran into Po and got invited to stay at the Jade Palace, I began to hear my conscience again with staying with you guys. I also felt the warmth of friendship. I was unable to kill you, so I was trying to extend it."

DB smiled and pulled Chee-lo into a friendly hug. "It's okay. i forgive you." He released. "You will always have a friend in me." Chee-lo smiled. "Now, let's get to the Jade Palace to get cleaned up." Chee-lo nodded.

**Next morning, Jade Palace**

DB and Chee-lo had just reached the top of the steps. They began walking to the kitchen for needed food. They entered, and DB pushed Chee-lo out. "Trust me. You'll want to be out here while I cook." He then closed the door

**fifteen minutes later**

The gong had rung a few minutes ago, and the furious five arrived as DB opened the doors. "Oh. Hi guys. Me and Chee-lo were going to have some breakfast before getting our injuries tended to. You are welcome to join us." He smiled, despite his cuts stinging from the flour.

Shifu sighed. "DB, is it possible for you to cook and not cover the kitchen in ingredients?"

"Only if you don't want it to taste good."

"Well, because of you obviously having been through quite the ordeal last night, you do not have to clean this up. Just make sure after you are healed, you double your training."

"Of course, master." He then turned to the others. "Let's eat. I made sure to clean the chairs and table."

**thirty minutes later**

DB and Chee-lo were headed to get their wounds treated and the rest were cleaning up DB's mess.

**that afternoon**

The warriors were resting out in the courtyard. Wan asked, "Chee-lo, what do you plan on doing after you leave here?"

"I'm not to sure. I know that I can't go back to being an assassin. That would force me to possibly go against my values again."

"Well." Everyone turned to Matthew, who obviously had a plan. "You could go to my home country and join the army. They could really use you in the ranks. You'd mainly be used on spying and for assassinations on those that would go against the crown."

Chee-lo smiled. "Much like I'm used to doing. I'd like that. Are you sure they'd let me in?"

Matthew nodded. "As long as I sent a message with you to the king. I'll also fund your journey."

Chee-lo shook his head. "i couldn't accept that much."

Matthew waved it off. "I can afford it. It's no problem. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Chee-lo finally gave in. "Alright. Thank you." He smiled. "i do have to wonder how you can afford it, though."

"Because I'm related to royalty." He said it like it was no big deal and Chee-lo's eyes widened.

"why are you living here, then?"

Matthew smiled. "Because this is where my friends are. I wouldn't be able to leave them. I should actually be the one on the throne, but I just wouldn't be able to leave them."

"I see."

**Two weeks later**

Chee-lo was healed enough for his journey. He had a bag slung over his back, and he was ready to leave. Matthew was telling him how to get there. "After you cross the river, you just travel a few more miles, and you'll be at the fiirst town in the country. They'll let you know how to get to the capital."

"Got it. Well, I'll see you all later. Thank you for everything. I'll make sure to write you as soon as I can." Chee-lo waved as the group of warriors waved back. He walked down the steps. Once he reached the bottom, he gave one last look towards the Palace, then ran off at full speed.

DB gave a small smile. "I'm gonna miss him. He's a good friend. Even if he did start out wanting to kill me."

Wan just shook her head. "That is the weirdest way for a friendship to start that I've heard of."

DB shrugged. "Weird seems to be a part of my daily life now. Though, I don't regret it one bit."

**One month later**

Zeng came in with a letter for DB. It was from Chee-lo it read:

_Dear DB,_

_I have made it to Matthew's country. The king has made me a captain of the Nightstalkers in the army. I was pleasently surprised by that. Many of the soldiers have befriended me. I'll wrte another letter soon. I've gotta go inspect the troops under my command._

_Sincerely,_

_Chee-lo_

DB smiled and told everyone the news. He knew his friend was going to be okay. He quickly wrote a letter back to him. Everything was looking up for once. But, for how long?

**unknown location**

Allahboam sat in a chair. He was smiling. "This Ming sounds like a very good ally. I will have to see if I can free her from her prison. Course, I'll wait to attack. I'll see if Diablo's plan will actually succeed." He turned to a ball of light that showed Diablo with Shen, Avenger, Traitor, and Mastermind, discussing the full extent of their plans. "It will be great if they do." He began chuckling evilly.

**Me: Well. It seems Allahboam has a plan forming. Some of you may be curious as to how he's back. That will be explained the next time he is the main antagonist. WOAH! *I dodge a chair that tried attacking me* I need to get everything back to normal, just so it won't be the same playground for chaos that it is now.**

**?: Well, it seems the story is over.**

**Joy: Yeppity yep yep. Time for you to fix this and go back to your own dimension.**

**?: Alright. This was a fun time to cause chaos.**

**Me: Also, I wrote this over the period of two days, and on the second day, I got a couple reviews, which helped me have inspiration to write. Now, fix all of this.**

**?: No. *He snaps his fingers, and everything just drops where it is, no longer being living beings* You get to clean up. *He disappears***

**Me: Well. Seems as though I have a studio to clean up. I'll begin working soley on the super long one-shot tomorrow. Review!**


End file.
